


Breakable

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e04 Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela's washing dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

A smashing sound from the kitchen, audible over the running water. "Dammit, Angela!" Lindsey called.

"Sorry," Angela called back. "Slippery when wet."


End file.
